1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to records management software programs, and more particularly to a records management software program having program code for managing record retention.
2. Description of the Related Art
An end-user can utilize a records management system to manage records. A records management system uses disposition schedules to control the retention and disposal of records. Disposition schedules define the retention rules for records and instructions for the disposal of records at the end of the retention period. The primary components of a disposition schedule include a disposal trigger, cutoff, and one or more disposition phases. The disposal trigger specifies a condition that initiates the disposal of a record. Cutoff is a condition that marks the beginning of the phases of the disposition schedule, and is a signal to the records management system that the record being disposed of is no longer active and can transition through each of the phases. Cutoff includes a cutoff date which is a date property calculated based on a cutoff base and offset. The one or more disposition phases (i.e., disposition process steps) each define a default retention period as well as a disposition action, wherein subsequent to the default retention period for a particular phase elapsing, the specified disposition action can be performed. A record includes a date property, and the name of the date property is current phase execution date, wherein the current phase execution date is a point in time in which the disposition action of the current disposition phase is to be performed on the record.
At present, when configuring the disposition phase's default retention period within a disposition schedule the default retention period does not include any option for selecting an appropriate retention base. As a result, the cutoff date is always utilized as the retention base for the default retention period in order to calculate the current phase execution date for a record. Moreover, based on how a disposition sweep operation generates the cutoff date for a record, if the cutoff date has been reached, then the cutoff date is not changed upon subsequent runs of the disposition sweep operation even when the original cutoff base that was utilized to generate the cutoff date might have changed. If the cutoff date is not changed subsequent to the original cutoff base being changed, then this prevents the disposition sweep operation from calculating the correct current phase execution date for a record. In addition, if the disposition current phase execution date is incorrect, then the corresponding disposition schedule will be inaccurate and not in accord with the end-user's business requirements. An inaccurate disposition schedule can cause an unintended destruction of records, which can result in penalties that can include fines for violation of government regulations or even a damages award for breach of contract. In addition, failure to remove records managed by a records management system when the intended lifespan of the records have expired can degrade performance of the records management system.